stephaniebrownfandomcom-20200214-history
Interviews with Chuck Dixon
Interview with Chuck Dixon (Robin #1-#100, creator of Stephanie) on Sequential Tart, June 2000 link to interview here ST: What else is planned for the teen wonder this year? CD: A team-up with Connor Hawk is coming soon as well as complications with Stephanie (Spoiler) Brown. Teen romances seldom go smoothly and they're in for some rocky times. There's also a Robin 80 Page Giant this summer which guest stars Black Canary and Wildcat and introduces a brand new villain. The art is by Diego Barreto, the son of Eduardo Barreto. And he's terrific! ST:I really like The Spoiler! I think you've done such a remarkable job portraying her and her plight! Will we see more of her? Are there any plans for another one-shot or limited series? CD: I have a proposal in for a limited series with Steph. It's awaiting a place on the schedule. She appears in a big way in the above mentioned Robin Giant. (Note: This proposal clearly never got off the ground) ---- Chuck Dixon Interveiwed at Unofficial Spoiler Website interview available here Sean: Tell us a little about the creation of the Spoiler? Did you ever think she'd become the fan favorite that she is now? And why hasn't there been at least a mini-series for her yet? Chuck: I joked with the editors when I put her into her first story that she'd probably become popular since I only had her in mind as a plot device for a single story. Heck, Wolverine was a one-off character in a string of forgettable Hulk opponents. And the Silver Surfer was only created so Galactus would have someone to talk to. A Spoiler mini will have to wait until she's no longer pregnant. But I'd love to do one.'' '' Sean: And what about Stephanie Brown? Chuck: Her whole reason for becoming the Spoiler was to get back at her dad. Her reason for continuing to put on the mask and cape is to be near Robin. She's a teenager. That's enough motivation for her...for now. ---- ---- Chuck Dixon Interviewed by the Young Justice Hangout 1999 http://members.tripod.com/%7EYJFAN/Interview_chuck_dixon_1998.htm interview available here Craig: Many people on the net and messageboards are looking at the relationship between Stephane and Robin, after the baby arrives are there any plans for Robin confiding his idenitity to Steph? Chuck: Not a chance. Robin's secret leads to the secret identity of too many of his friends and confidants. (Note: Steph eventually learns Tim's secret identity in Robin #87) Craig: Any chance on getting an inside tip on if Steph's baby will be a boy or girl? Have you decided a name yet? Chuck: We'll never see Steph's baby (at least until I'm off this continuity.) He or she is not a dangling plot element. The whole point of the story was that Steph made the compassionate decision in relasing the baby to be adopted. It's better that she not know anything about the child and get on with her life. (Note: After Chuck left DC, Steph's baby was referred to as female a couple of times by Dr. Thompkins and Batman) Craig: Lastly, I just wanted to thank you for doing this interview for the YJ: Hangout and wanted to ask if you have any thoughts on your personal favorite moments in the last year and what kind of plans do you have for 99? Chuck: Well, one of the highlights was the Spoiler pregnancy storyline. I'm really pleased with how that turned out. ----